Superpowers a SYOT
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: 6 unlucky people get sent to their death. One will survive against the odds. This is their story. SYOC closed. Reaping Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Before you say 'OMG YOU ALREADY HAVE AN ACTIVE SYOT AND A START FOR ONE!" I completely understand but chillaxuth.**

 **This will just be a... side project.**

 **Whilst this is a SYOT in some extent I don't need many characters.**

 **Confused?**

 **Same though.**

 **I only need 6 but they can be from any district you want, even if there's double ups.**

 **Basically the plot idea is this:**

Over the years an increasing amount of people had been born different. Not just small differences but proper things.

In short, they had superpowers.

Of course the Capitol couldn't have anyone threatening the 'peaceful existence' so they gathered up all the people they could find between 12-18 and threw them into an Arena.

This happened to only be 6.

They did it under the fake idea that it was a quarter quell with only 6 tributes from random districts going in.

No volunteering allowed.

All Districts with a Reaping were notified in advance.

The games came and went with only one survivor and soon people forgot about the threat. (The Capitol made sure of that.)

But one person never forgot.

The victor.

Against all the odds, they won. The Capitol couldn't kill them after that!

This was the story of the 300th Hunger Games.

 **I hope you get it now! The 6 people chosen won't necessarily be the first. If you Pm them to me please make the subject 'Superpowers.'**

 **Obviously you can't really have more than one tribute get in but submit as many as you like.**

 **I'm not being conceited enough to think I'll even get any submittions but I live in hope.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

District:

Superpower:

Strength of Superpower (1-10. Ten being strong)

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Backstory:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaping Reaction:

Ideal Chariot Outfit:

Worst Chariot Outfit

Interview Outfit:

Weapon of Choice and emergency

Training score:

Allies: (A 2 person alliance would be like an eight person alliance)

Song that describes them:

Quote:

Would they want to win:

Have I missed anything:

 **I have 5 submissions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! I have chosen my tributes! And the winners are...**

 **Skylar King (D2f)**

 **Colby Martinez (D7m)**

 **Sereina Vash (D5f)**

 **Soara (Soar) (D12f)**

 **Gerta Samuelson (D1f)**

 **Layla Griffen (D6f)**

 **It's a bit female heavy but that's hopefully ok?**

 **And here are the Reapings!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Isa Samuelson**

 **District 1 female**

 **15**

 **Thursdaypants13**

 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_**

 **'Men fight wars. Women win them.'**

Someday I will have my revenge on my 'family.'

Up until I was 6 I was as happy as a child in One could be. Our family was pretty poor. I had 6 siblings but we scraped by.

Then my powers started showing through.

It started pretty simply, my eyes would turn different colours according to emotions, but it soon progressed.

By the time I was 8 I could almost completely transform my face.

Something else happened that year.

I was abandoned.

They tried to sugar coat it but they basically shoved me out of the house with no food or water. It's a wonder I survived.

But I'm still here and I'm hungry for revenge.

In secret I've developed my powers. My only limitation is that I have to stay human. 2 arms, 2 legs and all that other shit.

One day I will volunteer for the games.

MY secrets won't be revealed, that would be stupid.

My family won't be so lucky.

Soon it is time for the Reaping.

My third one.

This year there is only 6 tributes and One is one of the lucky districts selected to be part of it. They are placing both male and female together so the gender of the tributes is completely random. They could have 6 males, 6 females or anything in between.

I change into the only nice outfit I own, black leggings and a dark blue jacket. When I say nice I mean the only thing not riddled with holes.

Leaving slightly early, I walk to the Reaping slowly.

I stand in the square but then I notice something.

My twin sister.

I instantly want to run away as far as possible. I hate my family but I'm scared of them too. I remember the slight crack in her voice as she called me a freak and I want go strangle her.

I also want to hug her.

I compose myself and look at the stage. We won't have any mentors for this games for some reason so at the moment the only person there is the mayor. We get a different escort each year, a 'perk' of being in a higher district.

Soon our escort steps on stage and I have to bite back my laughter. She has obviously tried to go for a theme. She is wearing a diamond patterned dress in garish colours and her entire hair has been swept into a sort of diamond on top of her head. It is studded with obviously fake jewels.

She smiles at us all and I can't help but smile back. She looks ridiculous but her smile is so friendly you can't help it.

Even if she is potentially killing someone.

After a speech about the history of Panam she finally gets over to the Reaping.

"Isa Samuelson!"

My head snaps up in shock and I am willing to bet money that my eyes turn yellow for a second.

Then I smile to myself.

Time for revenge.

Outwardly though I project a terrified expression. People will underestimate me.

That'll be their biggest mistake.

 **Skylar King**

 **District 2 female**

 **14**

 **Redwut**

 **I don't tell you what to** **_say_** ** _  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you  
I'm young and I love to be young  
And I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please_**

 **"If life kicks you down, pick your ass up and take flight."**

I wake up as a cat.

Sometimes, I change form in my sleep and wake up as an animal.

I can shapeshift, although of course it has some limitations.

I can only change into different mammals and somehow people will always know it's me.

The only advantage it could give me in the games is I could change into a faster animal and I can't se the Capitol letting me live with that.

I quickly turn back into a human, just before my sister walks in.

"Hey Tay!" I smile. "Ever gonna stop barging in on me?"

"It wouldn't be mad if I didn't Sky, you know that!" She bumps my shoulder, hard.

She's pretty strong.

And by pretty strong I mean elephant strong.

I laugh and flip her off before we walk out of my room.

We walk downstairs to the smell of pancakes. Dad always makes them on Reaping day.

"By the way Missy is coming round before the Reaping." I tell him. Missy is pretty loud and he likes to 'prepare himself.'

Her real name is Artemis and like her namestake she's amazing with a bow, coincidentally the weapon I can't handle to save my life. She acts pretty childish but she's the smartest person I know and the only one I trust with my 'secret' other than non family.

Soon she is here and we run up to my bedroom. She shows me her Reaping day present (her father treats it like a bigger holiday than her birthday!)- a new bow.

In turn I show her the new knife I got from the weapons shop. It has a jaggedblade and when I throw it it'll get imbedded in my victims skin.

If I ever go into the games it'll be the weapon I'll use.

At one, she leaves and I get changed for the reapings. I shove on a jeans and a vest. It's not like I'll get picked so there's no point getting all fancied up. I shove my hair into a messy bun and leave with Taylor.

We walk to the Reaping, chatting about Bacchus, the boy I kinda like. I then turn the tables and talk about Kronos, the boy SHE likes. I still don't get why his parents thought it would be a good idea to name him after the king Titan.

Soon our mayor steps onto our large stage, bigger than most districts, and reads the speech.

Our escort goes over to the bowls and pulls out a name.

My name.

I can only think one coherent thought.

Oh shit.

 **Sereina Bash**

 **District 5 female**

 **17**

 **POMforever**

 ** _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

 **"Look, once you've seen stuff things will never be the same. So stop acting like they will be and suck it up."**

I stick my hand in front of my bedroom light and twist. Soon the ball of light has transferred into my hands, making them burn slightly. I am completely immersed in making it move when mother bursts in.

She looks at me for a second and I brace myself, thinking she is about to yell when she does something else. She throws herself at me and cries.

I tense up and stand there awkwardly. Ever since my sister died she has been prone to crying or yelling when she sees me using my powers.

I don't blame her. It was my fault.

I was messing around one day, playing with a light when a spark flew off and hit a pile of paper.

In seconds the house was in flames. We all got out. Except Alessia.

We are all slowly mending in our own ways.

Father is emotionless, mother is a cross between yelling and crying, and me?

I've dedicated the next few years to controlling my powers.

When I was young, even looking at a computer would cause it to short circuit. It's a shock people didn't realise I was different, especially in the power district.

I guess people will see what they want to.

Finally, my mother shuffles out of my room to find my aunt and I begin to change into my Reaping clothes, a blue dress with a silver bow around it.

I look about 14.

I walk to the Reaping alone, ignoring my mothers pleas to walk with her.

I can't be with her today.

Soon I get to the square and after my blood is taken I go to stand with the 17 year olds. They stare at me mistrustfully.

The rumours are that I killed my sister.

I guess it's true, but not on purpose.

Not Aly.

Our mayor steps up and gives a speech before welcoming our escort.

He steps on stage in 5 inch heels, his luminous pink hair glistening lightly in the sun.

He reminds me of candyfloss. Here in 5 that is an item almost no one has but apparently it is very popular in the Capitol.

He walks over to the one bowl and pulls out a name.

I freeze. I couldn't move if I wanted to.

Because it is me.

 **Layla Griffin**

 **District 6 female**

 **16**

 **TurtleneckSs**

 ** _Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super suicidal_**

 ** _The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find, I've come alive_**

 **"I believe one's beliefs effect those around them."**

I wake up and feel around before pulling on my eyepatch.

I have a lazy eye and instead of trying to fix it, my Mother forced me to hide it. She couldn't bare the thought of me being anything less than normal so she gave me an eyepatch.

It appears that she doesn't think that an eyepatch is as bad as a lazy eye.

She isn't really big on logic.

I pull my hair into a ponytail, it is brown but it has a slight green tinge, a side affect of the car paint we use.

My mother hates me for that too.

I go downstairs and make myself a slice of toast. My father is friends with the baker and he gives us discounts on the slightly stale stuff so bread is the one consistent in my diet.

My mother walks into the kitchen unexpectedly and I find myself jumping 6 feet in the air.

Literally.

For some reason gravity doesn't work the same on me, I can jump at least 10 feet in the air and sometimes I stick there. When I'm scared it goes slightly out of control and my mother has always had that effect on me.

She's a scary woman.

I go upstairs to see that in the time it has taken me to eat breakfast my mother has laid my outfit out. A green dress and white, knee-length stockings. I dislike it, I hate the colour green, but I know disobeying mother could get me a missed meal or two.

Soon it is the Reaping and mother grabs my arm and marches me to the square. Neither of us talk on the way, we have nothing to say.

Eventually we are at the square. Mother lets go of my arm and I rub it slightly, seeing the finger marks she left. I wave goodbye but she ignores me and goes to stand in the adults area.

After the speech from our mayor, our escort steps on stage. He must be new because I haven't seen him before.

After his own speech he pulls out a name.

At first I am terrified. I almost jump higher than I have ever jumped before.

Then I realise something, I almost smile.

Mother won't control me anymore.

I pull off my eyepatch and take my hair out of its ponytail.

I am free.

 **Colby Martinez**

 **17**

 **District 7 male**

 **Norbus95**

 ** _'Cause if you're not laughing  
Who is laughing now?  
I've been wondering if we start sinking  
Could we stand our ground?  
And through everything we've learned  
We've finally come to terms  
We are the outsiders  
We are the outsiders  
We are the outsiders_**

 **"Everyone's got to go eventually."**

I still remember the first time I used my power.

My sister Maria, sweet kind Maria who cried when she saw an animal die, who didn't want to chop down trees because she was scared she'd hurt them, even though I was 3 years younger I was the mature one.

She died in the Hunger Games.

Killed by a squirrel mutt.

I ran outside in terror, I still remember the feel of the hard dirt against my feet. I stayed out there for hours, crying my eyes out.

Finally I walked back into my house to my parents crying about losing me too. I looked at them and screamed.

Their eyes went straight through me.

I had turned invisible.

Luckily, it wasn't permanent and now I'm in pretty good control of it, I can control when it happens but not when I turn visible again, but the first time was terrifying.

We still miss Maria, even after 8 years. Three weeks ago she would have turned 20.

She was barely 12 when she died.

I do my morning chores, absorbing myself into them when I take a look at the time and nearly drop the axe I was sharpening.

I run upstairs and pull on a white t-shirt and my hiking pants. I shove a load of gel in my hair and run to the reapings, barely stopping to say goodbye to my mom.

I get to the square in record time, just before the mayor gets on stage. The peacekeeper jabs me but I barely feel it.

The mayor does her normal long winded speech whilst the escort waits behind. I could swear I saw her checking her watch.

Bitch.

She walks over to the bowls and pulls my name out.

I am so shocked I nearly turn invisible.

Wouldn't that be a great way for everyone to find out!

 **Soara "Soar" Plover**

 **15**

 **District 12 female**

 **ImaginationStories**

 ** _Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I cannot go  
Where I long to be_**

 **"I don't think you can catch me. I'm the silverbird, and I'm gonna take flight."**

Have you ever heard this song? It was written years ago, I don't even know HOW I know it but sometimes I catch myself singing it. _'I believe I can fly.'_

Often just that one line over and over again. I don't know why. Of course I can fly but not without getting a lungful of coal dust.

Deena hates it. She tried to get me to conceal it.

Shes always been the mature one out of us. I'm the dreamer of the 2. The one that imagines what life could be like.

It makes sense that I'm the one that can fly. Without Deena, I'd be in the clouds already.

My parents aren't the most popular in 12. We used to be butchers and one day we sold rotten meat. Within the day anyone that could afford meat was puking and at least 10 children died.

No one has forgiven them and by extension me and Deena.

No one would buy from us, so we had to sell the shop and move to the seam.

I found out my powers when I was 5. My parents discovered last year.

That's just two example of the screw ups they are.

Don't get me wrong, I love them more than anything. But sometimes... I wish they could be a bit more observant.

After mine and Deena's chores are finished we get ready for the Reaping.

When we were young we dressed in matching clothes but thankfully we've grown out of that now.

I put on a long sleeved grey top and black leggings whereas she wears a blue dress. It has a small place where the seams burst but I sewed it up for her. It looks nice.

We leave for the reapings and I cough lightly. The dust that covers everything is everywhere.

I just want to fly up. Fly so high Panam is a speck. Fly so high the air is pure. Fly so high I never have to come down. Fly so high I'll be free.

Soon we get to the square and after our blood is taken we walk to the 15 year olds.

The mayor walks on stage and I zone out. I zone out through the speech, I zone out through the escort walking on stage but then all of a sudden I'm not zoned out anymore.

My name is called and I feel like I'm floating. Not the good kind. I feel like I could spiral away. My eyes widen and I go rigid. Slowly, one foot in front of the other I walk up onto the stage.

Now I'll never be free.

 **If I've had to fuck around with your district, I apologise.**

 **If you've got a character could you review so I know you're reading.**

 **(Totally isn't a ploy for reviews (;.)**

 **Now for some questions!**

 **Who was your favourite tribute?**

 **Who is your least favourite tribute?**

 **Who do you think will ally?**

 **Who do you think could win?**

 **Who do you think could be a bloodbath?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Colby Martinez**

 **(District 7)**

For some reason we weren't kept separate on training rides.

When I got onto the train, expecting to be alone with my escort, I was sent to a room with someone already in it.

She introduced herself as Soar and we made stilted conversation. About an hour later another girl got on.

She was skittish and small with messy dark hair and what looked like a lazy eye. She introduced herself as 'Layla.' None of us really talked but an hour later another girl walked on. Her name was Sereina and she looked almost completely shell shocked. I would have felt sorry for her but we were all in the same situation. After another three hours yet another girl walked in. Her name was 'Sky.' She looked the strongest out of all of us though she didn't look much older than 15. Finally someone else walked in, by my calculations the last. She looked similar to Sky but a lot more angry and slightly dirtier. Her name was Isa

I was a bit confused, how were we trusted alone? We could kill each other at any moment!

Then my question was answered.

A capitol attendant and smiled at us coldly.

"You probably have some questions." She said and I found myself nodding. "You are being monitored at all times so no funny business!"With that she smirked. It wasn't like we were going to be killing each other in less than a week. "You each have your own separate bedrooms and showers but you are required to eat together. Shower rooms aren't monitored but spending more than 40 minutes in their isn't allowed. The President will be coming in to make a speech in one hour so use that time to clean up." She looked at Isa and Layla scornfully when she said this.

 **Isa Samuelson**

 **(District 1)**

After the Capitol woman left, not without sticking her nose up at my slightly dirty hair. I went for a shower. There were public showers in One but they were often cold and soap was expensive.

Soon I was clean. My old family had a similar shower, one of our only luxeries, so I remembered how to work it. I dryed my hair and looked around in my small bedroom for some clothes. Most of them were too fancy or too plain but I eventually settled on black leggings and a white shirt with blue swirls on one side.

By this time, I only had 10 minutes before the President was coming. She had only been elected two years ago and so far she seemed a fairish president.

I went back to where everyone else was. It pleaded no one else had had a shower though the girl from 6 had changed into a blue jumpsuit.

It appeared that in the time since I'd left the girl from 5 and the boy from 7 had gotten closer. They were sitting together and talking in low voices.

I groaned to myself.

People in alliances were almost always harder to kill.

 **Layla Griffin**

 **(District 6)**

The Capitol woman walked in and I had to stop myself from jumping. She was a lot taller in real life. She was easily a head taller than the tallest of us.

Her eyes were as cold as Mother's.

She looked at us, as if deciding who would die.

"Hello... children." She said as if the words were hard to get out. "I want to tell you something. I know your secrets." At this I nearly fell out of my chair. I kept it so hidden for... nothing? She looked at all of us in turn. "How's your sister Sereina?" This seemed a pretty innocent comment compared what she'd just told us but as soon as she said it the lights started flickering uncontrollably.

"Each of you have some kind of power and bottom line is you're dangerous! SHE knows exactly what I mean!" She again looked at Sereina. "Luckily for you one of you will get to survive. Your power will be monitored until we can find some way of getting rid of it. Good luck!"

With that she left us alone. I felt shocked. Even if I didn't die I'd lose my powers! I hated them but they were part of who I was.

Just by looking around I could tell everyone felt the same way.

It wasn't fair.

 **Sereina Vash**

 **(District 5)**

I felt like crying. The president knew what happened.

I felt deflated.

"What are your powers then?" The girl from One asked. At first no one answered but then Colby shrugged. "Invisibility."

The girl from 6 smiled slightly timidly. "I can jump. Gravity doesn't have the same hold on me."

"I can change into different animals." This came from the girl from Two.

The girl from Twelve rolled her eyes lightly. "Flight. Brilliant power to have in one of the most polluted districts."

I swallowed. Didn't anyone realise the Capitol could hear us. Even if they knew already I didn't want to actually tell them. "What's yours?" I asked the girl from One.

"I can change my face and to a smaller extent my body she said turning her bluey green eyes to the same brown as the girl from 6's.

I sighed. "I can kinda control electricity." I said.

Then I realised something.

I concentrated hard until I heard the familiar sparking sound of malfunctioning tech. "Oops." I smirked. "I think I just broke the camera.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Train Rides aren't my speciality. Now I have four questions.**

 **What do you think the arena should be like? I need ideas.**

 **Should this be a kinda traditional games or should the superpowers fuck shit up?**

 **Who do you want to read for the chariots? (Pick 3)**

 **I'm not focusing too much on one character am I?**

 **I haven't gotten a review from the owner of Layla yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soara Plover**

"Hello.. Soara!" Said one of my prep team, looking at a clip board. "Can you take off your robe please?"

I slowly pulled it off, blushing furiously. They went around me, waxing the areas that needed it. Soon they were done but then they came to my hair.

It was a dirty blonde, different for the seam, and it was often tangled. It was quite thick and messy and neither curly nor straight. The pulled a brush through it, ignoring my winces.

Finally it was finished and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then my stylist walked in.

He looked at my body almost hungrily and took my measurements, sighing and making alterations. He refused to let me put my robe back on but eventually my costume was ready.

It was a black jump-suit but what surprised me most were the wings.

They weren't being very subtle were they!

 **Layla Griffin**

Since there were only 6 of us we were split into groups of two. I was with Isa who wasn't that bad once you kinda got to know her. She didn't really talk to me but that was ok.

I had a sort of hostess outfit. It was a fairly tight shirt, a blue jacket and a blue pencil skirt. I really liked it.

Ocer the train Rides I'd been so overwhelmed. Meeting 5 people that were gonna potentially kill you would do that to you I guess. Finally though, I was beginning to relax. I knew one of them could kill me but I don't think they'd do it in cold blood.

I hope not anyway.

Soon our chariot was moving and I got into it, waving and blowing kisses.

If I could ignore the fact I was about to die this was the most fun I'd ever had.

 **Colby Martinez**

I was a tree. A fucking tree. And mine wasn't even the worst costume. Next to me Sereina was dressed as a beautiful piece of string.

Well she said it was wire. Basically she was dressed in a completely silver with little pieces of wire weaved over her. Up close it was dazzling but from far away you could mistake her for a shoelace.

Skylar was dressed in a sort of Roman outfit, like a red toga. It looked quite nice but did also had a resemblance to a pillow.

Isa had a blue dress with diamonds on the belt. She looked nice I guess. Layla was wearing a blue skirt suit and Soara had a black jump-suit with gold wings.

Nice I guess.

The chariots got moving and I smiled and waved, feeling slightly robotic.

Just a Capitol plaything.

 **Skylar King**

Soon the chariots were over and we all piled in the elevator. The Capitol obviously wanted us to make friends before we killed each other because we were all staying on the same floor. Like on the trains we had our own room and shower but we also had a sort of common room we would spend our time in when we weren't training.

We walked onto the floor and like normal, Sereina short circuited the camera. We now had about 10 minutes before someone came to fix it. It wasn't much but it was nice to be able to say rebellious things for a little while. Me and Isa didn't normally join in, we both knew exactly what they felt.

They were killing us for something we couldn't control.

Nice people the Capitol.

 **I hope you guys like the chapter! I tried to change Layla slightly** **TurtleneckSs, taking your advice so** **I hope you liked.**

 **I'm going to do 3 days of training, 2 people for each so this'll be up soon.**

 **Question:**

 **Who is your favourite now? Has it changed since the beginning?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Colby Martinez**

 **Training day 1:**

As we had been doing everything together we saw no harm in training together. The Gamemakers seemingly didn't like it from their angry stares but to put it nicely: We didn't give a flying fuck.

In fact, that's exactly what Soara, Skylar and Layla were doing. We were messing around with our powers to see what we could do. Sereina didn't like using her powers unless it was nessasary so she was just training but we were all mock fighting together.

It was obvious none of us wanted to think about what was going to happen to in less than a week. Who would?

We had three days of training, then our private sessions, then interviews, then 'Bye Bye!'

It was obvious how much the Capitol cared for the tributes wasn't it!

 **Training Night 1:**

It was just after our dinner and none of us had gone into our rooms yet. We all had mugs of 'Hot Chocolate' and we were drinking it in the fort we had made out of pure boredom. We had a Capitol man in our room, they had decided to put a guard in after so many 'camera problems,' but we were ignoring him and he seemed to have some kind of headphones in anyway.

We had looked around through the cupboards and found a pack of cards. Skylar had taught us a game she played with her sister and she was having fun thrashing us all.

Every. Single. Time.

Without fail.

It was still a fun game but without the anticipation the magic was kinda gone ya know.

Eh.

 **Isa Samuelson**

 **Training day 2:**

It was strange. Whenever I thought about going into the games I thought it would be easy to kill but I'm starting to really like these people. I relate to them a lot and I really don't want to kill them, words I thought if never say.

I'd never say it out loud but I feel like they're actually my friends. The first ones I'd ever had.

Instead of focusing on our powers like yesterday, we went over to the swords. Layla, the girl from 6 picked one up but her stance was shitty.

I had only had about 3 years of formal training before I was abandoned but of course I'd kept at it and I knew the right stance. I corrected her slightly, still finding it weird that she was older than me, and she smiled in thanks.

It was cool to help someone improve I guess.

Me and Skylar were the best with weapons but Colby was pretty good too.

I guess it came with being from the lumber district.

 **Training night 2:**

Once again we created another fort, this time slightly more advanced. I felt a bit weird. What sort of career would let herself get into this when I could be doing something productive?

I couldn't deny how much I enjoyed it though. Our age ranges were quite similar, Skylar being the youngest at 14 and Sereina being a tiny bit older than Colby who were both 17.

I was smack bang in the middle.

Like the night before we played the card game. Luckily most of us had been getting better at it slowly and Layla actually beat Skylar, though it was mostly through luck.

God it was going to be hard to kill these people, and not just because they were in an alliance like I thought before.

 **Gamemaker**

 **Training day 3:**

I sat in my seat and observed the 6. Today was the deadline for my analysis and their odds.

 **Isa Samuelson**

An interesting girl with potential to win the games. She doesn't seem as agressive as she did at the reapings and it will be interesting to see if she can go through with killing the others.

Power: To warp her appearence

Odds: 5-1

Predicted score: 10

 **Skylar King**

Slightly more reserved than the others but on the first day of training still showed foolishness by turning into a bird. Someone to watch out for as she could be a wild card. Whilst she has a good chance of winning she seems to give in easily.

Power: Shapeshifter

Odds: 6-1

Predicted score: 9

 **Sereina Bash**

The most reserved about using her powers. In Five there is talk of her killing someone but we can't confirm if they are rumours or not. She has already blown out 6 cameras but that seems to be the only instance of her using her powers.

Power: Manipulation of Electric

Odds: 10-1

Predicted score: 6

 **Layla Griffin**

Seems to have a clear dislike for things that touch her heir but no basis on why. Her lazy eye could be a problem for her. Her power is on the low to moderate range but it seems to get higher when startled.

Power: Loose control over gravity

Odds: 23-2

Predicted score- 4

 **Colby Martinez**

The only male and possibly the most powerful of the non careers. He seems to be strong and clever. Like Skylar he is possibly a wildcard. He could easily turn crazy. He seems to get along well with everyone.

Power: Invisibility

Odds: 7-1

Predicted score: 8

 **Soara Plover**

She seems to be the dreamiest of them and will occasionally go off task. She seems to have a constant cough which could give her away in the Arena. Her body is slightly malnourished and she doesn't have much strength but she is very determined.

Power: Flight

Odds: 11-1

Predicted score: 6

 **I AM SO SO SORRY FOR BEING MIA!**

 **Next chapter will be Private Sessions.**

 **Who do you think will get the highest score:**

 **Who do you think will get the lowest score:**

 **Do you think my odds were good?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long time no see! Been busy with other shit! I'm trying to get a few new stories up and I'm really bad with spacing my updates.**

"You will go into the room one by one and not use your superpowers. If you do you get an automatic one."

 **Isa Samuelson**

 **District 1 female**

 **Predicted score: 10**

Isa was a complete let down. She did nothing but tinker about with plants, and not very well. Her odds have gone down to 10-1 based on this. She could have however been bluffing as she seemed bored and sluggish.

 **\- Fiord Cass (Head of supply distribution)**

 **Skylar King**

 **District 2 female**

 **Predicted score: 9**

Unlike Isa, Skylar actually tried in her private session. She showed immense skill with knives and she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Honestly I was trying to secretly apply lipstick for her session, something I probably shouldn't have written down,

 **~ Ditee Simms (Head of uniform)**

 **Sereina Bash**

 **District 5 female**

 **Predicted score: 6**

Sereina has been shown to be the most compliant about the no power in training rule. She showed good skills with her speed and agility but she had a good skill with a Kama, a Japanese knife, usually coming in pairs. Also, someone needs to tell Ditee that the lipstick she was trying to apply didn't go with her skin tone.

 **~ Days Gram (Head of weapons)**

 **Layla Griffin**

 **District 6 female**

 **Predicted score: 4**

SHE ACTUALLY TRIED TO USE SCISSORS AS A WEAPON! Gonna say, never seen that before and it was quite cool. She's more creative than we thought. Btw, anyone else notice Eloise glaring at Ditee? Sexual tension anyone? They'd make a cute couple.

 **Jose Grai (Editor of the footage)**

 **Colby Martinez**

 **District 7 male**

 **Predicted score: 8**

Colby went for the rather traditional throwing knives which he was rather good at. Not as good as a career but better than most outliers.

Also, please could the other ganemakers stop using the notes to gossip. I can see your notes from here Jose and it isn't proffesional.

 **Blau Shack (Third in command)**

 **Soara Plover**

 **District 12 female**

 **Predicted score: 6**

Soara was so boring I almost fell asleep! She used a bow an arrow and she was so boringly average with them! She scored a good 5-7 times out of 10 but to be honest it was more fun watching Days and Ditee eye fucking each other.

 **Shay Sams (Weaponary assistant)**

After the notes had been read out by the game makers an argument broke out between everyone, especially Days and Ditee. Blau tried to stop everyone so they could generate the scores but that didn't stop them being almost an hour later than in typical games.

 **Isa- 5**

Perfectly average. It has always been my intent to get an average score.

 **Skylar- 9**

I choked on my glass of water. Damn!

 **Layla- 6**

I looked at it, shocked that I got higher than a 4.

 **Colby: 8**

Just the score I'd been predicted.

 **Soara- 7**

I smiled. 7 was a good, solid score.


	7. Chapter 7

**I genuinely would love to continue this story and I'm not just saying that I promise, but reading my own old writing is really annoying and I've lost three of the forms somehow. However, the easiness of only having 6 tributes to write is tempting so I may start up a story with a similar premise and the same amount of characters and promise to finish it.**


End file.
